High School Drama
by Moonelement
Summary: Everyone has secrets.  Hinata is a new girl in school along with two other boys.  what will happen when the two boys fall in love with her.  who will she choose.sasuhina, gaahina, nejiten, kakasaku, shikaino.  this is my first fanfic
1. Lost

Chapter 1: Lost

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, If I did i would have Married Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Where am I suppose to go?' _thought a 16 year old, violet haired girl, She had long violet hair, her eyes were very unique, like light purple. She was wearing the Konoha High School Uniform. Her name was Hinata and she was lost. She got to school in the morning and since she couldn't find the office she decided to go look for her cousin, who said that they would probably be put in the same homeroom because of their last names, Hyuuga. She had always been home schooled but now her dad wanted her to go to school with her cousin Hyuuga Neji.

'_I don't know what classroom Neji-niisan in at.'_

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry and get to class." said a voice from behind her.

It was a boy. He was wearing the boys' school uniform, his hair was sticking up but it made him look cool, his eyes were dark and his face was emotionless.

"Um..I- I don't really k- know w-where am I suppose to go!" said Hinata nervously still staring at the handsome boy, it wasn't that she was falling in love with him, but more because she was afraid of him.

The bell broke her fear and she decided to run.

"Um..sorry I'm gonna be late." she yelled back at the boy.

'_I wonder who was that?' _she thought realizing she was still running.

"Great! Now I'm more lost." She said out loud.

"Hinata-sama?" She hear a voice saying.

"Neji-niisan!" She recognized the voice and look at what direction it was coming from. It was his cousin sticking his head out of a classroom. He was tall and had long hair, he wasn't bad looking either, he's eyes were exactly the same as Hinata's.

"Did you get lost?" asked Neji

"um.. Yeah." she reply

"Miss Hyuuga. You are causing a big commotion on your first day at school." said the teacher, he had a weird kanji sign on his headband, he also look old with his long white.

He was standing behind Neji.

"Please come in."

"Um..Thank you!" she said

"You can choose your own sit." he said and then he walk back to his desk.

The classroom look a mess. It didn't look like school at all. There was a boy with a dog, a boy playing with bugs, A loud blond, a pink-haired and a blond-haired girl fighting, and a boy sleeping.

"Come on, Hinata-sama, you can sit next to me." Neji said

"Let me see what classes we have together." he said

"Um.. I don't have my schedule. " she said "I couldn't find the office."

"Well then we should probably go get it." he reply and smile. Neji was really nice to her, there had been a time when he hated her, but now he liked her.

There was a knock on the door and two boys and a girl enter fallowed be an older woman who looked like a teacher. One of the boys was the one she saw in the hallway, the other had brownish red hair, and he looked mean, but Hinata wasn't sure. The girl had her hair up in two buns. She was walking straight towards her.

"You're hinata?' She asked her.

"Um.. Yes?" Hinata reply in a question.

"Tenten, where did you go?" Neji asked behind Hinata

"Well i was assign by the principal to go look for the new girl and i went around the whole school until Sasuke told me she went to her homeroom." she said

"Class!" said the teacher

"We have three new students. This is Uchiha Sasuke" he pointed at the boy who Hinata saw in the hallway.

"This is Gaara"(L: Sorry i don't really think he has a last name.) he pointed at the other boy.

"And last but not least the girl in the corner is Hyuuga Hinata." He pointed at Hinata.

"Please treat them kindly." he finished

both of the boys sat at opposite sides of the classroom.

In the corner of his eye Sasuke was watching Hinata.

* * *

**Rezurii: Thanks for reading my fanfic bows**

**Naruto: Yes, thanks!! **

**Sasuke: You didn't even notice that you didn't even appeared in the first chapter at all.**

**Rezurii: He did appear. well.. part of him did. Sorry Naruto!**

**Naruto: Shut up. Sasuke. I bet Rezurii Likes me best! hahahaha**

**Rezurii: Actually, I'm a Sasuke fangirl.**

**Sasuke: Maybe if you weren't so annoying you will get people to like you**

**Naruto: People like me!!**

**Rezurii: Um.. Guys please lets not fight...I hope you enjoy it, and please review!! **


	2. Friends

-1Chapter 2: Friends

**I don't own Naruto, if I did then I would not be writing this.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-sama, over here!!" Neji scream at lunch time . He was sitting in a round table and he was talking to Tenten.

"How were your classes, Hinata-chan?" Asked Tenten

"Ok, some of the teachers were weird." she reply

"OMG!! Have you guys seen the new guys?" said a pink-haired girl,

"They are so HOT!!" continue a blond-haired girl.

"You guys are in my way!" said a voice from behind them, it was a boy he had a ponytail and he look tired.

"Hey, you guys look who I got!!" said the a blond boy.

"Hey, guys!!!" interrupted Neji, everyone shut up and looked at him surprised, he never screamed.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, my cousin." He continue. Everyone looked at Hinata.

"My name is Sakura." said the pink-haired girl.

"I'm Ino!" said the blond "and this lazy guy is Shikamaru." she pointed at the guy with the ponytail, that was now sleeping.

"You're cute, my name is Naruto." Said the blond boy.

"Hey, you're right she is cute." said the boy that came out of nowhere with his dog. "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." He pointed to his dog.

"I'm Shino." said a boy with sunglasses who also came out of nowhere.

"U-um, Nice to M-meet Y-you!" said Hinata and bowed down.

"Oh, that reminds me." said Naruto, "This is Gaara." he pulled out Gaara out of nowhere.

"HA!!!!!!!!!!" Both Ino and Sakura scream at the same time.

"How did you pick him up!" they were both now screaming at Naruto.

Gaara sat down next to Hinata. All of them introduce themselves again.

"I also asked that Sasuke guy to come it with us but he went somewhere else." Said Naruto

"aw!!" whined both Sakura and Ino.

"you're the girl who got lost in the morning, right?" asked Gaara, trying to ignore both Sakura and Ino.

"Um..yeah." said Hinata shyly.

They both eat in silence while the other were eating and yelling at the same time.

"Um…Gaara-kun, what class do you have next?" she asked when she finished eating her food.

Gaara looked at his schedule.

"I have gym and then biology." He reply. "You?"

"The same." she reply and smile at him.

"Well you guys are already hitting it off!!" said Naruto.

"N-Nani? U-um, N-no W-we W-were just um.." Hinata's face was really red.

"We were just talking about our next classes." Gaara cut in.

"Oh.! All the 10th graders in our homeroom have it together so we all go to the same class next." said Naruto.

"Hinata-sama, I won't be able to go with you I have another class, but Tenten will be there." said Neji to the red Hinata.

"Um…ok." said Hinata calming down.

"And Naruto if you do something to Hinata-sama I will punish you!!" said Neji.

The bell rang and all of them headed to gym.

There was a student and a teacher. Both of them looked the same.

"Hello my fellow students and my dear Sakura." said a guy with bushy eyebrows who was the student.

"Stop it , Lee." yelled Sakura. Lee looked hurt for a second, but recovered fast.

"Today we will play a game of dodge ball." he continued. "So please go change."

All of them went to the lockers to change. The uniform for both boys and girls was a with shirt and red shorts of course some girls try their best to look pretty while wearing the uniform.

The teams were chosen it was Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata. Tenten was placed on the other team.

To everyone's surplice Hinata was pretty good at dodging. So the other team started to throw the ball at other people. Gaara was also pretty good. Ino and Sakura were protecting Sasuke.

Sasuke looked really annoyed.

"Um..Sasuke-kun, I want to thank you for trying to help me." said Hinata shyly

'_oh? it's the girl from this morning' _thought Sasuke.

"I really didn't help since you ran away from me." He said "You better not talk to me anymore." He walk away.

Hinata was just standing there alone.

'_He must be mad at me for running away_'she was sad.

"I heard he doesn't want to talk to anyone, so don't worry." it was Gaara.

"Nani?" she finally realized that he was talking to her.

"That Sasuke guy. Don't worry about him, he probably thinks he better because all the girls like him." he continued.

"Thank you!" Hinata realized that Gaara was trying to make her feel better, she smiled at him and he smile back.

'_He looks cute when he smiles'_ she thought, but didn't finished her thoughts because a ball hit her on the face.

* * *

**Rezurii: Yay!! Another chapter finished!**

**Naruto: You should write faster.**

**Rezurii: hey! I failed typing class give me a break.**

**Sasuke: Naruto its not like you could do better, you probably wouldn't even write one to begin with.**

**Naruto: What is THAT suppose to mean?!!**

**Sasuke: That at least she tries!!**

**Rezurii: Please you guys no Fighting!!**

**Naruto: At least I don't think that im to good to hang out with some people!!**

**Sasuke: Maybe its BECAUSE you hang out with people that the don't like you!**

**Rezurii: Why do you always end up fighting!! I promise to write faster!! Please review!!**


	3. Hug

-1Chapter 3: Hug

I don't own Naruto. I do own a whole bunch of other mangas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_My head hurts' _Hinata woke up and saw the white ceiling.

"Where am I?" she asked not knowing that Gaara was right next to her sleeping. Hinata stare at him and touched his head.

'_Gaara-kun?' _Gaara started to wake up and Hinata took her hand back.

"Hinata you woke up." he said trying to fix his hair. "Are you ok?"

"Um.. Yeah, my head just hurts a little." she said rubbing her head in the part where the ball had hit her.

"Oh Yeah, a girl that saw you talking to Sasuke threw it at you. The principal sent her home." There was a knock on the door.

"Is Hinata-sama awake yet?" It was Neji with Hinata's things.

"Neji-niisan!!" Hinata was happy to see him.

"Hinata-sama are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine." she said smiling, she could tell that he was worry about her.

"Did you know that Gaara carried you even if he didn't even know where the nurses office was." he said laughting.

Gaara was blushing.

"T-thank you!" she said blushing.

"We have to hurry up and go the landlady has to speak to you. " said Neji

"What about my classes?" said Hinata.

"You slept through them." reply Gaara.

"I missed my classes!" she said sounding disappointed.

"You will get to take them tomorrow!" said Gaara smiling.

Hinata blushed.

"And guess what?" asked Neji smiling

"What?"

"Gaara lives in the same building as you." Neji smile at her.

It took Hinata a few seconds to process the thing that Neji had said.

"Nani?!!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be going then!" Neji close the door.

Hinata and Gaara were on the floor of Hinata's new apartment they had just finished carrying all the boxes and her stuff up to her apartment.

"You're apartment is smaller than mine, but I live with my brother and sister." Gaara said

"You have sibling? " she was surprised.

"Yeah," he said shyly.

Outside it started to rain.

"It looks like rain." Gaara stood up and so did Hinata. "Well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

The light started to flicker and the lights went out. There was a loud thunder outside, which made Hinata jump and hug, Gaara which made them both fall on their floor. Hinata was hugging Gaara really tight.

Gaara could feel her body press against his.

'_She's really soft and light.' _Gaara thought.

"Hinata-chan?" Gaara was really red now.

Hinata finally realized what she was doing and let go of him, she also started to blush.

"Um…I'm sorry." she said

"It's okay." he said.

There was another thunder and it made Hinata jumped again. This time in a different direction. Gaara was still bushing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rezurii: Another chapter done.**

**Naruto: Hahaha Sasuke, it looks like you have some competition.**

**Sasuke: Shut up, you baka! Rezurii I thought this was a SasuHina fanfic.**

**Rezurii: It is! But your character makes it hard for Hinata to get close to you.**

**Hinata: Um… **

**Naruto: Hey Hinata!!**

**Rezurii: Yay!! Your finally here!**

**Hinata: Hi!**

**Naruto: Sasuke aren't you going to say hi?**

**Sasuke: I told you to shut up. I'm Leaving!!**

**Rezurii: Just like I told him!! I guess he's just shy. Oh well! Please review. **


	4. Meeting

Chapter 4: Meeting

I don't own Naruto, Its already on my Christmas list.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um.. G-good M-morning!" Hinata said as Gaara met up with her outside their apartment.

"Good morning!" he reply.

There was an awkward silence that fell over them.

"We better get going, we don't want to be late." said Gaara

"ok!" Hinata was staring at the floor and they started to walk

'_What can I say I feel like a pervert.' _Gaara looked at Hinata and she was still staring at the floor.

'_What can I said I jump on top of him and now he knows I'm afraid of thunder.'_ Hinata was still staring at the floor.

"Um… Gaara-kun I…." They had already gotten to school.

"Good Morning Gaara-san!" a group of girl wave at him.

Gaara ignore them.

"I hate girls like that." said Gaara annoyed.

Hinata got back to looking at the ground.

'_I'm I like that . Does Gaara hate me.' _Hinata felt she hit someone.

"Good morning Hinata-sama." It was Neji and tenten.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan." Tenten notice Hinata was out of it.

"Yeah, I'm Fine." she smile at them. "Um, I have to go to my locker, I'll meet you in homeroom." She ran inside the school before Neji could say something else.

"I could have gone with her." said Neji sounding a little depressed.

"Come on lets go to homeroom, you too Gaara!" Tenten grabbed Neji and led pulled him in to the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_I forgot, I don't know this school yet.' _Hinata was lost again.

She walked down the halls. The school was big, it was four floors and all the floors look the same, exept for the first one, because the office was there.

Hinata saw the girls that had greeted Gaara in the morning, she walked up to them.

"Um…do you know where…um." the girls had a weird look on their eyes.

'_Did I make them mad?' _Hinata started to walk away from them slowly.

"Wait!" one of the girls yelled at her and smile. "You are in the same homeroom as Gaara-san right?" she smile more.

"Yes, could you please tell me how to get there?" Hinata felt that there was something wrong with her smile.

"Sure we'll take you." they walk to a big door that read "Exit" they grab Hinata and pushed her against the door, which open it led outside to the backyard of the school.

"Now becareful if they catch you skipping you'll be in trouble. Also Stop hanging out with Gaara like you're his girlfriend!" The shut the door and Hinata was just sitting on the floor with all of books scatter around her.

'_How I'm I suppose to get back in?'_ Hinata felt like she was going to cry but she didn't. She had to hide so the teachers couldn't see her. Her father warned her about getting into trouble.

She was walking making sure that no one could see her. She didn't notice the foot coming out of a bush, She tripped on it but manage to catch herself.

'_Who's foot is that? A teachers' _Hinata had met her teachers and they were all very weird.

"Dammit! I'm in trouble." said a voice that sounded familiar to Hinata.

'_That deep, cold voice, belongs to SASUKE!!' _

Sasuke popped out of the bushes.

"Oh, its just you." There he was, he looked the same as yesterday. His black hair and his black, cold eyes, his deep voice. He had leaves all over him.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Hinata was still surprise that he was there.

"You scared me! I thought you were a teacher." Hinata was still on floor.

Sasuke looked at her and then saw that there was a teacher coming.

Hinata was starting to get up when Sasuke grab her and drag her in the bushes. They fell in an awkward position. The same position as she and Gaara were the night before. Except now Hinata was on the bottom and Sasuke had his hand covering her mouth. Hinata felt Sasuke's body press against her, specially when the teacher pass by them.

Sasuke let go of her and they finally got off her and sat down. Next to her. She was still in shock. She sat up and turn away from Sasuke so he wouldn't see her bright red face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rezurii: I work on this one right away after I finished typing the other one, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Naruto: So this IS a Sasuhina!**

**Sasuke: ….**

**Neji: WTF????? What the hell are you doing to my cousin!!**

**Rezurii: ooh!! Neji is today's special guest. I think you came in an awkward time.**

**Naruto: Hahaha things really got hot! **

**Sasuke: Naruto, Shut up!!**

**Neji: Don't ignore me!!**

**Rezurii: Please lets calm down.**

**Sasuke: if I hadn't done that we would have gotten in trouble.**

**Neji: You took advantage of the situation!!**

**Naruto: Hinata didn't put up a fight, maybe she..**

**Rezurii, Sasuke, Neji: Shut up!!!**

**Rezurii: I knew it was a bad idea to put all of you guys together in the same room. Oh well, Please review!! And I will wave my hands and cook up another chapter. **


	5. Talk

-1Chapter 5: Talk

I don't own Naruto, unfortunately

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took awhile for Hinata to recover. Her face was still red and she could still feel Sasuke's body all over her.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata turn and faced him.

"Um..yeah I was just scare that the teacher would catch us!" Hinata lie.

"You don't look like the kind of person who would skip classes." his face was emotionless.

"Um..Some girls kind of lock me out of the school." she said embarrassed. "What about you?"

"Some girls were chasing me so I kind of also got lock out." He's face looked mad and he looked away from her.

Hinata remember that Sasuke told her not to talk to him.

'_I should apologize for making him mad the other day.' _

"Um…Sasuke-kun, I…."

"I love you!"

Sasuke's face change to a confused face. _'did she just say she loved me'_ Sasuke looked like he was ready to run, half of the school had already confess to him if another fan girl got near him, he felt like he would kill himself.

Hinata was blushing. "I didn't say that!!" she defended herself

"I love you too!" there it was again, in a different voice.

They look over the bushes and saw a boy and a girl. They were making out and the boy was trying to put his hand up the girls' shirt.

"What are you doing!" they teacher came out of nowhere. The boy and the girl both stood up.

"We were…um" they boy was trying to come up with an excuse.

"I fainted and he was helping me." they girl said laughing

"Right, Well then both of you can go with the principal to explain it to her. " the teacher walk them to where the school was.

Hinata and Sasuke were hiding again.

When the teacher and students were gone they both sigh from relieve.

"We almost got caught" Hinata smile at Sasuke.

'_what's with this girl._' Sasuke just stared at her.

"By the way your names Hinata Hyuuga right?" He got close to her.

"Um..yes?!!" she backed away a little.

"Your cousin is Neji Hyuuga?" he got a little closer.

"Um..Yes?!!" she backed away.

Sasuke's face got closer to Hinata's face.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" it was the teacher again. He was now standing over them.

They sat up. Sasuke had his 'I don't really care' face, but Hinata was blushing.

"Well I hope you enjoy your time alone, cause your going to have more in detention, after school!!" They got up and headed to the school.

The bell rang which meant that it was one class before lunch. Their next class was with the same teacher had catch them.

All the people entered the class room.

Hinata sat in the corner in the back and Sasuke sat on the opposite corner.

"Hey, Hinata what happen you weren't in homeroom!" it was Gaara he looked mad.

"I got locked outside." said Hinata smiling nervously.

"Really? Well I have to talk to you after school." said Gaara sitting next to her.

Hinata couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was teaching, which was English.

Every now and then her eyes would wonder to Sasuke, and sometimes their eyes would meet and Hinata would blush.

'_Why did he get so close to me, I felt like he was going to kiss me.' s_he looked over at him. He was looking at the teacher and for a moment their eyes met again.

'_Sure, he's cute, and his eyes draw me in a lot, but…'_

The bell rung. Which snapped Hinata out of her thoughts.

Everyone at lunch asked her where she was and she told them everything, except that Sasuke was there.

"So you have detention after school?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what time I'm going to get out of it." Hinata sighed

"That must suck!" said tenten.

"Hey, Are you guys going to the dance this Friday?" asked Naruto eating his lunch, which was a hamburger from McDonalds.

"How did you get that?" asked Kiba

"I order one of my servants to sneak it in for me." said Naruto taking a bite.

"Servants?" asked Gaara.

Kiba grabbed some of Naruto fries.

"Yeah, did anyone tell you! My dad is the Hokage, which means I'm super rich." said Naruto like it was something you hear everyday.  
"Anyways, are any of you guys going to the dance."

"Not really, this dances are lame." said Sakura.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like coming either! Why?" asked Ino.

"I'm going to throw a party, you guys should come." Naruto finish eating.

"Cool!! We are so going." said Sakura. "Now I have to find a date."

"I'm going with Shikamaru!!" said Ino excited.

"What!? I don't want to go!" Shikamaru was sleeping but that woke him up.

"You ARE going with me!!" said Ino, more like yelled. She gave him the 'Look'

"Fine, but don't except anything from me." he gave up and went back to sleep.

"Then me and Neji can go together, right?" tenten asked Neji.

"Sure!" said Neji.

"How about it Hinata-chan want to go with me?" Gaara asked Hinata.

"Um…okay!" Hinata was shock by the question but she answer it fast.  
"Okay, now I have to go break in to the principals office and announce it! Lets go Kiba."

"Why me?!!" Kiba complained.

"Because you ate my fries." he said.

He and Kiba walked away.

Moments later.

"MY FELLOW STUDENT, THIS IS THE KYUUBI TALKING, FRIDAY NIGHT EVERYONE IS INVITED TO MY PARTY!! DRESS TO IMPRESS."

The announcement ended.

"kyuubi?" Hinata looked confused.

"Just a nickname he uses so he doesn't get caught." said Neji, who had finished eating.

"We are going to have to go shopping Tomorrow!" said tenten. All of the girls agreed, Except Hinata.

She was thinking about detention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rezurii: I broke my back for you guys!! J/k, but really I'm going to take a break(about a day.) **

**Naruto: Yay!! I'm rich!! Who's my dad?**

**Rezurii: I don't know.**

**Sasuke: Not fair that I got detention, its those girls fault.**

**Rezurii: Me?**

**Sasuke: No…those other girls.**

**Rezurii:-Smiles- Sasuke you know how much I like you….**

**Naruto: He left.**

**Rezurii: No!! Sasuke come back, I'm sorry!!**

**Naruto: Now I'm alone. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Rain

-1Chapter 6: Rain

I Don't own Naruto. -Cries- WHY!!!!!!!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was standing in front of the close classroom door.

"Hey, are you okay?" it was Gaara.

"Um… yeah, just a little worry." she said nervously, She move to the side of the door.

"Hinata-chan I need to talk to you about last night." Hinata had forgotten about that and when she remember she blush and looked down to her feet.

"I-I'm s-sorry Gaara-kun, I was just startle. " Hinata couldn't bear to look at Gaara.

"Its okay, just be careful, I would never do anything to you, but if it's a guy that you don't really know, he might take advantage of the situation." Now Gaara was also looking at the floor.

'_What am I said I felt her up too.' _Now they both look like they had just confess their love to each other.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence.

'_He was just worry about me, I thought he might have been mad.' _

They had been so busy staring at the floor that they didn't notice Sasuke next to them. He was wearing his 'I don't care' face.

"So what happen last night?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata and Gaara both jumped when they notice that Sasuke was there, and the question made them both blush even more.

'_That bastard came out of nowhere.' _Gaara was giving Sasuke a dirty look.

"N-nothing!! W-we were just…." Hinata started to defend herself.

"We don't have to explain our selves to you!! " Gaara was standing in front of Hinata like if she was in danger.

'_I see this guy likes her._' Sasuke gave Hinata a smile and push Gaara out of the way.

"Come on Hinata-chan we don't want to be late for detention." He took Hinata's hand and started to pull her in the classroom.

"Um...I'll see you later Gaara-kun!" Hinata manage to say before the door close.

Gaara just stood there dumb folded, he was really mad, but then his face change to a confused face.

'_What the hell I'm I doing I don't actually like her, do I?' _he started to walk towards the stairs.

'_why am I blushing so much,_ _I don't blush.' _Gaara was outside already. He went over to a bench and sat down to think better.

'_I can't fall in '**love**' I don't even plan to fall in '**like**' but she makes me feel this way, all warm inside.' _Gaara was staring at the gray sky. '_that guy really pisses me off._' he's face change to an angry face again. He sighed, and his face went back to normal. _'like I could even be with her, and if she finds out my secret she might hate me.' _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand and sat down.

"The teacher isn't even here." said Sasuke, he looked mad.

"Um…Sasuke about Neji-nii, what did you wanted to ask me." Sasuke looked at her.

"Nothing really, just that he yelled at me, when one of the girls that like me hit you with the ball." he said. "That's why I told you not to talk to me."

Hinata look into his eyes and they stared at each other for awhile.

"What you kids make me do!!" said Jeriaya-sensei as he came into the classroom.

"You know I have to go to the public baths to find research for my book!" he sounded mad.

"Then let us go!" said Sasuke.

"What?" the teacher was confuse.

"Let us go, so we don't have to be here, we won't tell anyone." the teacher thought about it.

"Tsunade might kill me, but I really want to go, okay!, but don't tell anyone." the teacher got up and left.

"We can go?" asked Hinata confuse for what had happen, they had been in the room for less than 15 minutes and now they were free to go.

"Yes, lets go." they both got up and went outside. There was no one outside. Just the two of them

"Want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asked

"No, thank you!" said Hinata smiling.

'_If I had ask that to another girl she would have already jump at the chance,' _they walk to the entrance to the school. "Then, bye!" said Hinata.

Sasuke just turn around and walk.

'_Things just got interesting.' _thought Sasuke as he walk away.

After a couple minutes It started to rain again and there was thunder.

Hinata jumped every time she hear thunder.

'_How am I going to get home, my legs are shaking.' _she saw a bus stop and went inside the little house.

'_I'll just wait for it to stop.' _she cover her ears and close her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" she open her eyes and looked up. "Sasuke-kun?" She felt really dizzy and fell towards him. He Caught her. "Are you okay?" He felt her head and she was burning up.

"I guess I have to take you home. Where do you live?" Hinata whisper it to his ear almost half pass out.

Sasuke grab her things and he put her in his back and ran to her house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rezurii: Yes I know its short but I didn't know where to end it, so I kind of just ended it. **

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!!! Where are you!!?!!**

**Hinata: Um…H-hi!**

**Rezurii: Hey, its Hinata again. **

**Sakura: Sasuke-kunnnn!!**

**Rezurii: Maybe he left because he doesn't want to see you!!**

**Ino: Where Sasuke-kun? **

**Naruto: Hey, you guys we went to buy lunch!!**

**Sasuke: What do you guys want to drink? we got sodas and some water.**

**Ino: Sasuke-kun!!**

**Sakura: Back off!!**

**Naruto: Why are you guys fighting?**

**Sakura: I'm fighting for our love, Sasuke!!**

**Ino: He likes me!!**

**Sakura: no!! I love him and he loves me.**

**Hinata: Guys don't fight!!**

**Sasuke: Let them be and lets eat lunch.**

**Naruto: Lets go outside to eat it.**

**Rezurii: sounds great! Um….please review!!**


	7. Different

-1Chapter 7: Diferrent

I don't own Naruto, I have nothing!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata wake up!!" Hinata felt someone's hand on her cheek.

'_Neji-Niisan?' _ Hinata open her eyes a little and saw Sasuke leaning down to her face.

"You have to change your clothes, you want me to do it for you?" said Sasuke seriously

That question made Hinata jump out of bed. She was still dizzy but she ran to the bathroom to change.

Sasuke waited outside.

When Hinata got out of the bathroom. She handed Sasuke some clothes.

"No thanks I don't think your clothes will fit me." He said sitting in the couch that was a few feet away from Hinata's bed.

"They are Neji-Niisan's he let me borrow them, but I didn't return them." said Hinata. She went to her bed and lay down.

'_If Neji-Nissan hears about Sasuke-kun being here he will kill me.' _Sasuke got out of the bathroom and went on the couch.

He stared at the ceiling for awhile thinking.

'_What is with this girl, first I save her ad then she orders me to change my clothes.' _with his thought he fell asleep.

Hinata woke up and it was already 10:02am, which meant that she was late for class.

She thought of Waking up Sasuke but instead she went to the corner store.

When she got back Sasuke was still asleep.

When Sasuke finally woke up it was already 11:13am.

"What are you doing?" said Sasuke Scratching his head.

"I went to the store to buy breakfast." said Hinata and she smile at him, forgetting who he was.

"Really?" Sasuke looked like a little kid who had woken up, the pajamas fitted him perfectly, his hair on the other hand was really messy and flat.

"I W-wash Y-your U-uniform." said Hinata while she was cooking.

"Oh, thanks!" said Sasuke, he grab his uniform and went to the bathroom to change.

Hinata put everything on top of the table, that was between the kitchen and her living room.

Sasuke got out and he was back to normal, with his spiky hair.

"Um…I M-made P-pancakes!" said Hinata.

"Are you going to school?" asked Sasuke as he grab 3 pancakes and put them on his plate.

"Yeah, I-I'm going to go right when lunch starts." Hinata said sitting down and grabbing some pancakes too.

When they finished they left.

"Um…S-sasuke-kun H-how D-did Y-you F-find M-me?" said Hinata, while of course, looking at the floor.

"I followed you, It was getting dark so I didn't want you to go home alone." said Sasuke

"Then you went into the bus stop house, and waited for about an hour." He continue.

"T-thank Y-you!" said Hinata and bowed.

"Don't worry." said Sasuke.

They got to school at exactly lunch time. They both went in different directions.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata heard Gaara's voice.

"Hi, Gaara-kun." Gaara smile at her.

When they went to lunch they all asked her where she was at.

"Um…I over slept." Everyone believed her.

"So Did you hear what we are doing for Valentines day, on Friday!!" Said Sakura, she was friends with the girl that organizes the students activities.

"What?" asked Tenten excited.

Before she could tell the announcements came one.

"THIS IS YOUR PRESIDENT I HAVE GREAT NEWS FOR YOU. FOR VALENTINES DAY, WE ARE DOING A CONTEST FOR THE CUTEST COUPLE IN THE SCHOOL."

Some people sighed and some cheered, People that sighed were the people that don't have a girl/boyfriend.

The announcements continued.

"THE RULES ARE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A COUPLE, THIS IS A GREAT OPPORTUNITY TO GET CLOSER TO YOUR CRUSH. THE PRIZE IS A WEDDING. WE WILL BE PASSING ROSES TO EVERYONE, THEY WILL GIVE IT TO THE COUPLE THAT THEY THINK IS THE CUTEST. GOOD LUCK!!"

Some of the girls cheered.

"Well that's what I was going to say." said Sakura sounding disappointed.

All the girl were really into it.

"That a good idea!" said tenten she looked at Neji for a minute.

"So who wants to be my girlfriend!!" asked Naruto. The girls at the table just stared at him.

"Just kidding!!" he continued.

"This is really bothersome." complained Shikamaru. Ino smiled at him.

Sakura got up. "I got to go I'm going to the library!" she smiled and was out the door.

"She being acting really strange!!" complained Ino.

"Well, everyone has their secrets!" said Neji biting his curry bread.

"Valentines day is tomorrow, right?" asked Gaara.

"Yes!" reply tenten, for some reason she was really happy.

"Why?" asked Neji, while wondering why tenten was happy. _'She couldn't have a guy?' _ he thought

"I don't think I'll be able to go to the party." he said to Hinata.

"It's okay." said Hinata, she really didn't wanted to go.

"You guys we should go the valentines fair." said Kiba.

"Today?" Gaara sounded interested in it.

"Yeah, today is their first day open. We should go after school." Kiba took out a flyer out of his backpack and gave it to Gaara.

"Couples enter free." he read.

"We should go!" said Neji.

"Okay!!" said tenten.

"We should pair up!!" said Ino "I'll be with Shikamaru!"

"Then me and tenten will go together." said Neji.

"Then me and Hinata-chan" said Gaara.

"But that means that I'm with Kiba!" complained Naruto.

"What about sakura?" asked Kiba, ignoring Naruto.

"She always has things to do after school." said Ino.

"I guess we'll pay then." said Naruto.

Naruto spotted Sasuke walking out the door, "I'll be right back."

Hinata saw them speaking and then Naruto begged a little then Sasuke gave up after 5 minutes of Naruto yelling at him.

Naruto returned to the table.

"What was that?" asked Gaara.

"Nothing!" he finished his soda and got up.

"We'll meet in front of the school gate as soon as school get out." everyone nodded.

"What are we suppose to do about money?" said Kiba and left. So did Ino and Shikamaru.

"I have to go speak to a teacher!" said Gaara and left.

"Hinata-sama, do you have enough money or do you want me to get some more?" asked Neji.

"No, its okay like this, don't bother him." she said and smile, she soon left.

"She must really hate him?" said tenten.

"No, its not her, its him!" he said seriously.

**After** school everyone was waiting for Hinata.

They walked to the carnival.

When they got in they went on all the rides.

Gaara bought Hinata some cotton candy and some cat ears. All the boys look really funny in them.

Hinata stared for a minute at a stuff animal, a purple whale.

"Want it?!" asked Gaara.

"Don't worry about it!!" said Hinata waving her hands like crazy.

"Don't worry I'll get it for you!" he said. It was one of those shooting games.

He won and got the stuff animal.

Neji also got one and gave it to Tenten.

Shikamaru got one that was kind of ugly e gave it to Ino, she complained but took it anyways.

Kiba and Naruto both got one, then realized that they had no one to give it too.

The final ride was the Ferris wheel.

Hinata and Gaara stopped at the top.

"It looks really pretty!" said Hinata

"Yeah!" said Gaara but he really didn't mean it.

"Um…is something worrying you Gaara-kun." asked Hinata.

"Um, tomorrow there this meeting, I don't know what will happen but, I'll promise you that I will always keep talking to you." he hugged Hinata, which made the sit shake a little.

Hinata's heart started to pound. Their faces were really close together, Gaara's face got closer to her. Hinata didn't know what was happening, but she kept looking at him.

"HEY!!GAARA HANDS OFF HINATA-SAMA!!" yelled Neji.

This comment made both of them bush.

"Sorry, I..just…you know.." Gaara try to explain to Hinata.

"It's O-okay!!" Hinata and Gaara were both laughing nervously.

They all went home.

"See you tomorrow!" said Hinata to Gaara.

"Yeah!" he reply.

When Hinata was inside her apartment, her knees weaken and she fell on the floor, she was blushing like crazy.

'_What just happen?' _she kept asking herself, until she fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rezurii: Sorry I took a break.**

**Sasuke: I was about to leave.**

**Naruto: Yeah Me too!**

**Rezurii: I was just reading some books to help me write better.**

**Sasuke: Good!**

**Naruto: What's a book?**

**(right now Rezurii and Sasuke are too shock to answer )**

**Naruto: I WAS JUST KIDDING!! I'M NOT THAT STUPID!!**

**Rezurii: Don't do that!! You scared me!!**

**Sasuke: You moron I was even shocked by that!**

**Naruto: Sorry!!**

**Rezurii: As long as you know what a book is I'm relieved, Anyways please review.**


	8. Valentines day

_Chapter 8_: **Valentines day**

A specially long chapter!! **ENJOY**!!

I don't own Naruto, I do own the new Harry potter book.

* * *

When Hinata and Gaara got to the gate of the school there were girls handing out roses.

"Now remember on the tape on the bottom you write the name of you favorite couple." said one of the girls and gave a rose to Hinata and Gaara.

"You guys make a cute couple! Good luck!" she said and gave them a smile.

Hinata and Gaara were to shy to look at each other.

"Hi guys!!" said a girl that walk up to them from behind.

They both just stare at her, then Neji arrived next to her.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked

"Where's tenten?" Hinata asked.

"I'm right here!!" said the girl,

"Tenten?" Hinata was surprise.

Tenten usually wore her hair up in two buns. Now her hair was straight reaching to her elbows.

Tenten smile.

"You look really pretty!!" said Hinata smiling.

"She looks different?" asked Neji.

'_Bad move!' _thought Gaara, who had experiences with his sister.

"NEJI YOU BAKA!!!" yelled tenten, she hit him with her backpack and ran to the school.

"Neji-Nii!!" said Hinata who was glaring at Neji.

"What did I do?" he asked.

Gaara interrupted them.

"Here give me your rose!" Neji handed the rose to Gaara . Gaara took out a pen and wrote on the rose.

"Give it to her in homeroom and she'll forget about what you said." Gaara handed the rose back. It read 'NEJI & TENTEN'

"But that's like saying I like her!!" said Neji blushing.

"Then just say someone gave it to you." Gaara was getting annoyed so he headed in for the school.

"I never thought of that!" said Hinata

"Do you think that there's a guy that tenten likes?" Neji asked concern

"What?" Hinata was surprise that her cousin was that dense to not notice that tenten liked him.

"In the morning when I pick her up she was all dress up and she was smiling!" you could see jealousy on Neji's face.

"Neji-Nii, do you like tenten?" Hinata asked

"We better go and not be late Hinata-sama." Neji walked really fast.

"Poor Neji-nii, jealous of himself." Hinata followed him.

By the time Hinata got to her homeroom, Tenten was happy again.

Hinata notice that Neji had given her the rose with their names on it.

"Hey Hinata!!" said Sakura.

"Hi, sakura-san" Hinata sat down on her desk and Sakura followed her.

"So who will you give the rose to?" asked sakura

"I was thinking Neji-nii and tenten." Hinata said

"I hope Neji realizes that tenten likes him." she said.

"Hey you guys!! 2 more minutes and it starts." said Ino who had arrived.

"Can't you give them out right now?" asked sakura.

"well, yeah but it officially starts when school starts." Ino sounded disappointed that sakura wasn't as excited as she was.

"What did Shikamaru say about this." sakura asked.

"He didn't want to come today, so I had to drag him out of his house." Ino.

"Hinata you should wear some make-up you would look prettier!" Ino smile.

"No, thank you!!" Hinata laugh nervously.

"Is there someone you like?" asked sakura.

"Not really!" Hinata stared at her books on top of her desk.

"Yesterday she and Gaara almost kiss!!" said tenten coming out of nowhere!!

"T-tenten!!" Hinata was blushing like crazy now.

"REALLY!!?" said ino and sakura in unison.

"Here!!" Tenten handed her a rose with Hinata and Gaara's name on it.

"I…" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence, the bell rang and the announcements came on.

"FINALLY THE DAY MOST OF US WERE WAITING FOR, JUST WANTED TO SAY GOOD LUCK AND DON'T FORGET THE PARTY AFTER SCHOOL AT KYUUBI-KUN'S HOUSE!!"

At the signal all the girl jump and got out of the classroom.

"I can't believe that the principal is letting us have the of free class time!" said Ino.

"Yep! Its thanks to me!!" said Naruto smiling. "I gave her money and told her where a casino was."

"Wow! That's one great principal!" said sakura sarcastically.

"Are you going to participate, sakura?" asked tenten.

"ME? No!" sakura smile and left.

"Weird!" said Naruto "Here Hinata-chan." and gave her a rose with her and Gaara's name on it.

Hinata was blushing again.

' _At least is only them, its not like I'll win and have to get marry to Gaara._' that made Hinata feel a little better . Ino, tenten and Naruto were laughing at how she was shy.(in a friendly way)

"Um…Hinata-chan?" it was Gaara in front of her he was carrying at least 10 roses.

"Who gave them to you?" asked Naruto amazed.

"Some girls came up to me and gave me their blessing and told me to be happy with Hinata." he said

"Wow that's a lot of flowers!" said Neji, he also came out of nowhere, he was smiling.

"Here Neji-nii!" Hinata gave them her rose she had putted the names of tenten and him.

"Thank you!!" yelled tenten.

The bell rang again. It was time for their next class, which was free.

Gaara gave Hinata all the roses smile and walked her to her next class.

The next class for Hinata was world history and the only person she knew was Sasuke, who wasn't there.

Hinata got up and asked to go to her locker to put all the roses away.

When she got to her locker she started to head back up and saw a door.

'_Where does that door get you_' she asked herself and went in the direction of the door.

There were stairs that went all the way up to the roof.

When Hinata got to the top she was really tired. She open the door and wind hit her face. She was on top of the school roof and you could see all of Konoha.

'_it's so pretty!' _ Hinata looked around. There was a fence around so the students couldn't fall.

"If it isn't Hinata-sama!" said a voice.

When Hinata turn around she saw Sasuke sitting to the side of the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata was surprise to see him.

"What are you dong here?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I just w-wonder h-here!" she said shyly and sat down next to him. "Um…W-what a-about y-you?"

"I'm hiding, I didn't want to come to school, but my brother made me." he said disappointed.

There was some silence for a while.

Hinata felt the wind hit her face it felt good. She lean against the the side of the door and fell asleep.

She started to dream the she was running while everyone was throwing roses at her, the bell woke her up.

Sasuke was leaning against her also sleeping.

She blush a little, she didn't move so that Sasuke wouldn't wake up.

'_He looks like a prince sleeping.' _Hinata looked at him for a while.

"Um…excuse me?" there was a girl that was watching them.

This made Hinata jump up, while sasukes head fell to the cold, hard ground.

The hit woke Sasuke up.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!" said the girl. "I just wanted to give you this." she handed a rose to Hinata.

This rose had her and Sasuke's name on it.

"see ya!" the girl ran inside.

Then Hinata realized that Sasuke was in pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" now she was worry. "I'm really sorry!! she scared me!"

"It's okay!!" Sasuke said.

Without thinking Hinata leaned down and kissed his forehead which made them both freeze.

Hinata realizes what she did and panic.

"I-I'm sorry I do t-that t-to m-my l-little s-sister and I j-just..." Hinata saw Sasuke blush and they stared at each other.

'_Those eyes.' _Hinata couldn't move.

Little by little their faces got closer. Sasuke touched Hinata's cheek with his hand and both of them close their eyes.

Hinata's mind was blank.

The door went open which cause Hinata and Sasuke both to jump in opposite directions.

"Them!!" it was the girl and now she had a friend with them.

"Here!" the girl handed another rose with the name 'sasuhina' written on it Hinata took it. She didn't even look at them. She was to red to look at them.

"Sorry again!!" said the girl and left.

Hinata was laughing nervously.

"I g-got to g-go to..you...know" Hinata saw Sasuke wave at her with his back turn. She left running.

Sasuke looked like nothing had happen from the back, if you saw his face, it was red, he was blushing even though he had his cool face on.

When Hinata manage to return to her normal self. She went to her 3rd class.

She got in and sat down she stared at the blackboard.

"Hey, what are you doing?_" _it was Gaara.

"N-nothing!!!" Hinata yelled nervously.

"I guess valentines day, does something to girls!" he said smiling. "You got more roses?"

He was talking about the roses that were on top of Hinata's desk. Hinata grab the roses and hid them under the desk.

"Y-yeah!!" she said and smile.

The bell rang (sorry this classes go fast.)

More girls gave Hinata roses with 'sasuhina' on it.

She took them and hid them.

At lunch tenten was happy and so was Ino.

Sakura didn't care.

"This is excited!!" said Ino out of nowhere.

Tenten agreed.

Hinata was tired from having to hide the roses.

'_I hope I don't win!' _ she kept praying that she didn't win.

The rest of the day past by fast.

Some students made preparations for the wedding that was being held after school.

Gaara left after lunch to his meeting, which made Hinata a little worry about him and she was happy she didn't have to hide the roses anymore.

At the end of the day the roses were collected, Hinata didn't want to give them, so she didn't win, but some girls saw the roses in her locker.

She watched the ceremony from a classroom in the second floor

"Hey!" said a voice. Hinata turn around it was Sasuke again.

"Hi!" she got nervous again, but was to tired to care much.

"It's better here, no girls touching you." he said and gave Hinata a small smile.

"um…yeah!" Hinata felt comfortable after hearing this, for some reason.

"What if we win?" said Hinata , who was worry.

Sasuke rested his head on Hinata's shoulder.

"Then I'll have to marry you." said Sasuke, this made Hinata brush.

The looked out the window.

'THE WINNER IS…….SHIKAMARU AND INO'

You could hear Ino screaming. They went to the back to change.

'SECOND PLACE…..NEJI AND TENTEN! THEY WIN TWO MOVIE TICKETS' you could see tenten and Neji on the stage.

'AND LAST PLACE IS……….UM…SASUHINA? OH! SASUKE AND HINATA!!THEY WIN, TWO SPEED TICKETS FOR THE VALENTINES FAIR!!'

Hinata was shocked, not as much as Neji, kept yelling for Sasuke, tenten was trying to calm him down.

"Want to go tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata was shocked from this question too.

"Cool! I'll pick you up! See ya later" he said and left.

Hinata knees became weak again and that made her fall to the floor.

'_At least this day was over' _she could hear the wedding starting, but that didn't make her move.

When she finally manage to get up she heard something in one of the class rooms. She walk to the classroom and open the door, this was Kakashi's classroom.

When she looked inside, there was a girl and a boy making out. Hinata couldn't really see her face, but the light from outside made her hair look pink. Hinata thought a little and then she realize this was not a boy, it was Kakashi-sensei making out with a student.

He took the girls' shirt off.

Okay, this was Kakashi-sensei about to have sex with a student.

'Sakura!!' he yelled.

Okay, that wasn't any student, it was Sakura.

Hinata close the door and ran. When she got outside she fell to the floor.

At least this day was over, she could go to her warm bed and sleep.

"What are you doing Hinata?" it was Ino in a white dress, that she got married in.

"Come on we have to go to the party. I have some clothes for us to change."

"What?"

The day was far from over.

* * *

**Rezurii: if I didn't have a computer, I think my hands would have fallen off by now.**

**Sasuke: I hate it when you tease me like that!! If we're going to kiss, just let us kiss!!**

**Neji: What did you just say?**

**Naruto: Yay! Fight!!**

**Rezurii: Come on boys!! Violence is not the answer.**

**Sasuke: Nothing that concerns you!! Just your Hinata-sama!!**

**Neji: your going to regret ever saying her name!!**

**Naruto: Hit him.**

**(Neji launches a punch.)**

**Rezurii: NO!!! not Sasuke's face!!**

**(Rezurii pushes Naruto so he can take the punch.)**

**Naruto: ouch!!**

**Sasuke: ha!**

**(Neji leaves.)**

**Rezurii: safe! **

**Naruto: What about my face!! Its not safe!!**

**Rezurii: but now you're a hero!! You save Sasuke-kun**

**Naruto: I don't care if he dies!!**

**(Rezurii starts to cry.)**

**Sasuke: Great now you made her cry.**

**Naruto: Nani?! I'm sorry!! Don't cry! I will protect Sasuke with my life, I promise!!**

**Rezurii: okay! -smiles-**

**Naruto: you trick me!!!**

**Sasuke: you're the moron for falling for it!!**

**Rezurii: this fighting never ends. Please review. **


End file.
